愛はすべてに打ち勝つ (love conquers all)
by demonoblivion
Summary: Technically the sequel to a forgotten past only instead of Nalu this one is a Gruvia fanfic. As the love triangle between Gray, Lyon, and Juvia continues a few people from Juvia's past return. when a shocking truth is revealed her world is turned upside down. how do you react when you find out that most of your life was a lie? set before, during, and after the GMG.
1. prologue

**Hey everyone here is the prologue to my new Gruvia story. It's slightly AU like my first story but that's **

**because technically it's the sequel. That means a few of the characters from my previous story will make an **

**appearance in this story as well. Is anyone excited? I hope so because without further a due here's my new **

**story**_**愛はすべてに打ち勝つ **__**(Love conquers all)**__**.**_

* * *

Prologue

A woman with short dark hair opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. _'Huh what's going on? Where am I?'_ she

asked herself as she tried to see through the pitch black darkness. She felt the sand under her body and could hear the

ocean behind her. She sat up, closed her eyes, and rubbed her head. However just as her hand came in contact with her

hair she froze and her eyes snapped open. _'Wait a minute…'_ she thought as she brought her hand back in front of her

face, just barely able to see it in the pitch black darkness. She then screamed and fell back on the soft sand.

_'t-this can't be… I-I can't possibly be back to normal!'_ she thought, in a state of panic. "Oh it looks like you're awake." A

feminine voice said happily before her. The dark haired women looked up towards the owner of the new voice only to

remember that she couldn't see. However, a sudden light shined from in front of her causing her to close her eyes for a

split second. It was then that she saw that she was in a cave connected to the ocean, the owner to the happy sounding

voice, and a flame floating around them. In front of her was a young woman, possibly in her early twenties, with short

strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and bright cerulean eyes. The strawberry blonde wore a blue tube top that showed off

her midriff, a black jacket with a red furred collar, black leather pants, a pair of black and blue fingerless leather gloves,

and black knee high laced boots.

In her arms were a set of clothes. "Here." The strawberry blonde said, handing the set of clothes to the dark haired

woman. "I got you something to wear while I was waiting for you to wake up." The strawberry blonde told the dark

haired woman. The dark haired woman, now noticing that she was naked, took the clothes with a quiet thank you. "Oh

by the way my name is Ayaka, Ayaka Morray." She introduced with a smile and sat down on a boulder. "Oh and don't

worry about introducing yourself because I already know who you are." Ayaka added, her legs swinging to and fro. The

dark haired woman was shocked by Ayaka's words but shook it off.

"Ayaka, if you don't mind, could you tell me exactly where I am?" the dark haired woman asked as she put on her

undergarments. "Oh well you're in Hargeon." Ayaka gladly answered as she leaned back against the cave wall. "Hm I

see." The dark haired woman muttered as she buckled her black pants. "Hey Ayaka by any chance do you know how I

got here?" the dark haired woman asked, grabbing her dark purple shirt. "Are you asking me how you got back to

normal after so many years?" Ayaka asked as she stopped swinging her legs. The dark haired woman froze as she lifted

the shirt over her head and glanced over at her. Taking the woman's silence as a surprised yes, Ayaka smiled and

continued.

"Yeah I know how you returned to normal." Ayaka said vaguely. "I'm the one that turned you back to normal using

forbidden and ancient magic." She added. The dark haired woman looked at Ayaka in shock. She then scowled at the

blonde and lowered her arms, and the shirt she was holding. "Why would you do that?!" the dark haired woman asked

angrily. Ayaka held her hands up in surrender, "whoa now hold on and let me explain before you get all angry." She

said. The dark haired woman calmed herself before finally putting on the shirt.

"Tell me… do you remember your second daughter?" Ayaka questioned quietly, making the dark haired woman go rigid.

The dark haired woman didn't know what her youngest daughter had to do with this but she was worried. "It's a shame

isn't it, your first born at least knew who her mother was but your second one never met you. It was too bad that

neither of them got to spend much time with you before your demise." Ayaka hinted quietly, watching the woman's

reaction. "What's your point?!" the dark haired woman cried out in sorrow and frustration. "My point is I thought maybe

you would like a second chance at life, to live happily with your two daughters." Ayaka responded with a sad smile. The

dark haired woman looked at Ayaka as tears rolled down her face. "A second chance… to live happily with my

daughters…" the dark haired woman said in disbelief.

Ayaka nodded in response, her expression completely serious. The dark haired woman looked down at the sand and

clutched her fists. "What's the catch?" she asked Ayaka in a strangled tone. "Catch?" Ayaka questioned genuinely

confused. "Yes, there has to be a catch! You don't just go around reviving people who have long sense been gone unless

you want something from them!" the dark haired woman cried out. Ayaka looked at the woman for a moment and

giggled, "There's no catch. I just want my friend to be happy after all of the pain she had to endure because of a lie."

She said smiling. The dark haired woman once again looked at Ayaka in surprise; there really weren't many people who

were like the young woman in front of her.

"All her life your second daughter has lived a lie, her pain starting with the day she was taken from you which only

increased as she grew up." Ayaka explained. "Sure she is pretty happy now but she still doesn't know the truth of it all,

and she deserves to know that truth." Ayaka added as she looked out towards the ocean with a sad smile. "I was the

person that gave her, her first taste of happiness. The day I met her I made her a promise and almost everything I've

done, I did to fulfill my promise." Ayaka said quietly before turning her attention back to the dark haired woman. The

dark haired woman smiled kindly at Ayaka, "My daughter is very lucky to have a friend like you." She said. "I thank you

for caring so much for my baby girl when I couldn't."

* * *

**Well that was the prologue to my story. Could you guess who the mysterious woman was? If not that's fine **

**you'll learn who she is later, but for now please just review so I'll have reason to continue this story. **

**GRUVIA COMANDS IT!**


	2. Chapter 1 love and confusion don't mix

**Wow I slave over my computer all day just about and I only have one review, come on people at least try to **

**show me some love here! If I don't get reviews I feel like everyone hates my writing and I don't take **

**rejection well. I feel so unloved all of a sudden; my last story was so popular… was it because it was a Nalu **

**story! Are you saying you don't like my Gruvia story! Oh my love come and comfort me, please, I don't know **

**if I can handle this kind of rejection!**

* * *

Chapter 1: love and confusion don't mix

_ '__Why? Why does no one like me?' a young girl with blue hair and darker blue eyes asked herself as she sat under a tree, _

_sitting on a hill, in the park. Just like always it was raining. The rain was always following her, and was the reason no _

_one wanted to be around her. Even her own father hated her, calling her a cursed child, yelling at her, and abusing her. _

_She was secretly happy when he had first dropped her off at the orphanage, however it wasn't long before the other _

_orphans grew to hate her and her rain. 'Why must I suffer for something I can't control?' she asked herself as she curled _

_up into a ball under the tree. _

_Tears rolled down her face as she cried. She then buried her face in her arms. Unknowingly a little girl stood in the rain a _

_ways off, staring at the sad blue haired girl. She had short strawberry blonde hair that curled slightly at the bottom, and _

_bright cerulean blue eyes. The blonde looked at the crying girl in concern. Then, feeling the need to comfort her, she _

_slowly made her way over to the sad girl._

_"Hey are you alright?" the blonde asked the girl, crouching down so she would be at eye level. The girl jumped slightly in _

_surprise and looked at the blonde, who tilted her head quizzically. The girl then looked away, "Juvia is fine." She lied to _

_the blonde. The blonde looked at the girl obviously unconvinced but realized that 'Juvia' must not want to speak to a _

_random stranger. Juvia expected the blonde to give up and walk away. However, she was surprised when the blonde sat _

_down next to her under the tree. Juvia glanced over at the blonde who was leaning against the tree and looking over the _

_rest of the park._

_Juvia was confused, not only did the blonde genially concerned for Juvia, she had also been walking around in the rain _

_without an umbrella. "Juvia couldn't help but notice you don't have an umbrella." Juvia stated unsurely, "doesn't the rain _

_bother you?" she asked the blonde. The blonde was surprised by the question but smiled. "Not really." The blonde _

_replied, "in fact I love the feel of the cool rain, just so long as there isn't any lightning." She added. Juvia looked at the _

_blonde in surprise, but she refused to let herself believe that she might have finally found someone who didn't mind her _

_endless rain._

_"Juvia doesn't understand." Juvia said in confusion. The blonde giggled making Juvia look at her. "I'm not surprised, _

_most people wouldn't understand." The blonde said. Juvia tilted her head in question. "You see unlike most people I _

_don't see rain as depressing. No I see rain as a symbol of rebirth." The blonde informed. "I love nature and the feel of _

_the cool rain on my skin." she continued. "Actually now that I think about it I like water no matter what form it's in." she _

_giggled. "But maybe that's because I was born in the winter time when it was snowing." She said thoughtfully._

_The blonde looked at Juvia with the brightest smile she has ever seen. "What about you?" the blonde asked, "I don't see _

_you with an umbrella." She added. Juvia swallowed hard at the question, she was afraid to tell her that she was used to _

_it because she was the cause of it and it rained where ever she went. "Juvia is a water mage, and her body is made of _

_water so… it doesn't really matter if she has an umbrella or not." She replied. The blonde knew that Juvia wasn't telling _

_her the whole truth but that didn't matter, for Juvia had unintentionally given her more information then she realized. _

_'Now I understand why she was crying.' The blonde thought._

_Pretending she still knew nothing about it, the blonde laughed. "That's so cool! Water mages are really rare these days!" _

_she said enthusiastically. Juvia once again looked at her in surprise. "I now water magic but it would be useful to be able _

_to turn your body into water at will." The blonde continued but then her expression became thoughtful. "Then again that _

_must make fighting a lightning elemental mage almost impossible." She thought out loud. However she smiled once _

_more, "ah but the amazing things a water mage like you could do!" she said. Juvia smiled slightly at how happy the _

_blonde was, never before has anyone been so happy around her._

_"You mentioned you know water magic but you speak as if you aren't a water mage and it confuses Juvia." Juvia stated. _

_The blonde looked at Juvia, her smile never leaving her face. "Well that's because I'm not." The blonde responded only _

_making Juvia more confused. "In fact I don't think I could be considered a specialist at any kind of magic." The blonde _

_added thoughtfully. "Really? How come?" Juvia questioned with interest. "well unlike most mages I don't focus on one _

_specific kind of magic." The blonde explained. Juvia looked at the blonde in awe, making the said blonde embarrassed. _

_"Tell Juvia what kind of magic do you know." Juvia pleaded. The blonde smiled at Juvia. "Well the magic I've learned so _

_far is rune magic, healing magic, fire magic, card magic, water magic, and summon magic." The blonde listed. "Summon _

_magic? What is that?" Juvia asked, she had never heard of that before. "Oh well do you know what a celestial mage is?" _

_the blonde asked Juvia who nodded in response. "Well summon magic is an ancient version of their magic. People who _

_use ancient summon magic are simply called tamers." The blonde started to explain. "Tamers can summon the dead _

_spirits of wild animals you've tamed, demons, or even gods to fight alongside them."_

_"Each spirit, no matter what it is, has a power, which is determined by many different things. Not only that but each _

_spirit is bound to their tamer for eternity, meaning that nothing but their tamer can control them." The blonde _

_continued. "When a tamer dies their spirits usually just live in their world called paradise forever never to be summoned _

_again. However, many tamers found that to be cruel and learned that they could pass their spirits on to another when _

_they die by telling them that when they died they wished for them to protect the person of their choice." The blonde _

_concluded. "Excuse me but whose choice the, tamer's or the spirit's?" Juvia asked. "It depends on if the tamer specifies _

_who they want their spirits to protect or not." The blonde answered. "Oh so how come I've never heard of tamers _

_before?" Juvia asked. "It's not surprising; there are few of them these days. The few that remain today are the _

_descendants of the few ancient tamers that didn't abuse their gift." The blonde answered. "Huh?" Juvia questioned, _

_making the blonde giggle._

_The blonde was about to explain the history of tamer's to Juvia but paused when she heard someone call her. "Ayaka!" a _

_young boy's voice called in the distance. Ayaka turned her head in the direction of the boy's voice and sighed. "Sorry _

_Juvia but it looks like I have to go now, my bodyguard's calling." She joked. "Oh that's ok we can just meet up again at _

_a later date." Juvia said slightly disappointed. Upon hearing Juvia's comment Ayaka's expression became sad. "I suppose _

_but I don't know when we will return here to Hargeon." Ayaka commented._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Juvia asked. "Well I don't live here in Hargeon. The only time I come here is when my father _

_comes and donates money to the local orphanage." Ayaka told her. "Oh then it's fine because Juvia lives at the _

_orphanage." Juvia said. Ayaka looked at her in surprise but smiled. "Well then, how about I give you a fortune telling _

_before I leave?" Ayaka asked as she held up some cards that seemed like they came out of nowhere. "ok." Juvia replied _

_and plucked a random card from Ayaka. Ayaka put away the others and took the one Juvia picked._

_Ayaka smiled as she looked at it. "You will find love with someone that seems as cold as ice in the strangest of _

_situations. Be strong, for it will take a while as you will be faced with many obstacles." Ayaka fore told. "Hm that's a _

_weird fortune… oh well." Ayaka said as she put the card away. "Good bye Juvia, until we meet again." She said as she _

_stood up and walked away. However she paused for a moment and looked back at Juvia. "Oh and one more thing, I _

_think it's cute when you speak in third person." Ayaka announced before she ran off. As Juvia watched Ayaka leave all _

_she could think about was that she finally made her very first true friend, and her fortune._

Juvia woke up to the sound of purring and a weight on her chest. Juvia opened her eyes to see her two kittens, Glacier

and Frost. Glacier was a grey kitten with white paws, a white under belly, a white mark on his nose, and grey eyes.

Frost was a white and grey kitten with blue eyes that looked a lot like a Siamese. Glacier was on top of her, kneading

her blue tank top, while Frost sat beside her head, purring loudly. "Juvia guesses her babies are hungry huh?" she

questioned, earning a chorus meow in response.

Juvia giggled and stroked their heads. "Alright then it's time for some breakfast." She said and watched as they jumped

off her bed, racing towards the kitchen. Juvia smiled and got up. She then made her way to the kitchen where Glacier

and Frost were waiting patiently by their bowls. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of their wet food

and shut it. She then got a scoop of their hard kitten food and placed them on the counter. She then grabbed a one of

their bowls and mixed some food in it.

When she was finished she left it sitting on the counter and grabbed the other's bowl. She then mixed some food into

that one and tossed the now empty can in the trash. Glacier and Frost meowed loudly, stood up on their hind

quarters, and kneaded Juvia's navy blue pajama pants. Juvia giggled and grabbed their bowls. "Here bon apatite." She

said as she put their bowls down and watched as they immediately started eating. She then decided to make herself

something to eat and walked back over to the fridge. Juvia opened the fridge and scanned its contents.

Juvia grabbed the eggs and bacon before closing the door. She then walked over to the counter and placed the two

items down on it. She then grabbed a frying pan and placed it on top of one of the burners. Juvia then turned on the

burner and grabbed two eggs from the carton. She then cracked them open into the pan. After that Juvia put the carton

back in the fridge and grabbed a spatula on her was back to the eggs. When she was finished cooking the eggs, Juvia

placed them on a plate and started on the bacon.

When her breakfast was done she walked over to her table and sat down. As she ate she thought about her dream. _'It's _

_been a while since the last time I saw Aya.'_ Juvia thought as she nibbled on a piece of toast. _'I haven't seen her since _

_the s-class trials. I wonder how she's been. Maybe my dream means that I'll see her again soon.' _Juvia thought, as she

took a sip of her grey tea. As she thought about the s-class trials she turned her head to look at the kittens. She had

found Glacier and Frost abandoned on the street, soaked from the rain, after she got back.

Juvia smiled, remembering the day she first brought them home. It took a while to get ahold of them for they wouldn't

stop trying to get away. However, she finally managed to catch them and wrap them up in the dryer part of her shawl.

They squirmed for a while after wards but upon realizing that they were no longer getting wet they seemed to calm

down. In fact by the time she got home the two kittens were curled up with each other, fast asleep. It took them a while

after that to get use to her but once they did they became really needy.

Frost was the first to warm up to her and absolutely loved her attention. He was always doing something cutie so she

would shower him with affection. At some point Glacier too warmed up to Juvia but didn't seem to like a lot of attention.

Every time she rubbed him for long periods of time he would hiss and swat her hand away. The two fight over every

little thing, their toys, a blanket in their bed, which spot they get on their tower, and as of late… Juvia's attention.

The two brothers were starting to remind her of Gray and Lyon. And just like with Gray and Lyon, Juvia had a hard time

figuring out which she liked more, Glacier, the runt of the litter that reminded her of her beloved Gray, or Frost, the

lovable fur ball that reminded her of Lyon. Juvia was so confused, _'why must my life be so complicated.'_ She thought as

she finished her breakfast. It was times like this she wished she had a mother to comfort her, to tell her that everything

would be alright, to cuddle with until she forgets all of her troubles, to love her, and to give her advice. Sure she could

talk with the girls but she doesn't want anyone to influence her decision. If she picked one then she wanted to do it on

her own.

She then thought back to the fortune _'You will find love with someone that seems as cold as ice in the strangest of _

_situations. Be strong, for it will take a while as you will be faced with many obstacles'._ At first she thought that the

fortune just meant her lover's personality would be cold but after meeting her beloved Gray she thought maybe it was

referring to her lover's magic. And considering the situation of which the met she truly believed he was the one. But

then Lyon showed up and everything just became too confusing. From what she could tell this love triangle must be one

of the obstacles she had to face in order to find her true love.

'_Ah this isn't helping!'_ Juvia thought as she messed up her hair. Just then she heard a quiet meow beside her and looked

down to see Frost on his hind quarters with his front paws on the side of her chair. Juvia calmed down and picked up

Frost. She held him close and buried her face in his soft fur. "Juvia doesn't know what to believe any more. Lyon-san

is so kind to Juvia and showers her with affection; but Juvia loves Gray-sama. However, Gray-sama always ignores

Juvia."

Frost turned his head and licked Juvia's cheek a few times. Juvia smiled as he tried to comfort her. She pulled back

from Frost and looked at him sadly. Frost stared back, his tail swaying, and quietly meowed. Juvia then let Frost

settle down in her lap and looked up at the ceiling. Juvia stroked Frost's back gently and listened to him purr in

happiness. It was actually quite relaxing, but like always this tranquil moment was ruined when Glarier jumped up,

practically pushing Frost out of Juvia's lap.

Juvia gasped and watched as Frost landed safely on his feet. Frost then shook out his fur and turned to hiss at

Glacier. Glacier growled and then hissed back, swiping at the air for emphasis. Juvia looked at them and sighed sadly.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with their fighting this morning. So Juvia picked up Glacier and placed him down on the

floor. She then got up, grabbed her plate, and walked over to the sink.

Glacier watched her, his head tilted in what looks like confusion. It was then that Frost slapped at Glacier, who

jumped and hissed loudly. Juvia paused in washing her dishes and looked back at them. The two were at a kind of

standstill and were growling viciously at one another. Juvia sighed again and finished washing her dishes. She then put

them up and walked out of the kitchen back to her bed. She then collapsed on it and curled up into a ball.

'_If I can't handle the fighting between those two how can I ever hope to make it to the guild today?'_ she asked herself.

Juvia sighed, _'I guess one day away from the guild couldn't hurt.'_ She thought. Just then Glacier jumped up on her bed

and meowed quietly at her. However instead of doing what she would usually do she rolled over so that her back was

facing him. At this Glacier's ears flattened and he meowed again in a way that sounded strangely like a wine. Juvia

ignored him and closed her eyes. When he didn't get a response out of Juvia, he slinked around to the other side and

rubbed up against her.

Juvia then pushed him away and rolled over once more. Glacier looked at her and sat down on the bed. Just then

Frost jumped up onto the bed as well and sat down quietly next to Glacier. Glacier looked from Juvia to his brother

and then back again. For once the two were calm and quiet, seemingly worried about their owner. Frost then got up

and rubbed up against Juvia's back before lying down. Glacier watched his brother before getting up and once again

moving to the other side of the bed.

He then squeezed up under Juvia's arm before lying down. Juvia's eyes fluttered open to see Glacier who looked back at

her. He then sat up slightly and licked her forehead before settling back down under her arm. The action surprised her,

after all of the time since she took him in he had never once licked her or curled up with her to sleep. Juvia smiled at

him and gently stroked his head. She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**(Later that day)**

After the events from this morning Juvia was feeling better, still really confused, but she'll figure it all out in time. As she

walked the streets of Mongolia she heard a very familiar voice call her name. _'oh my, it's my beloved Gray-sama calling_

_to me! What could he want? Is he here to confess his undying love to me?!'_ Juvia thought excitedly now lost to the world

as we know it. "Uh Juvia?" Gray questioned somewhat scarred by her expression. The sound of Gray's voice snapped her

back to reality and she immediately turned to face him (N.A. well she was lost to the world but it would seem she was

not lost to Gray XD).

"Oh good afternoon Gray-sama!" Juvia greeted cheerfully. At her normal cheerful greeting Gray relaxed a bit. "Good

afternoon to you, Juvia." Gray responded as he started walking. He motioned her to walk with him making Juvia once

again go into fangirl mode. "So Juvia, why weren't you at the guild this morning? Were you feeling alright?" Gray asked

as the two walked side by side. "Huh? Well Juvia was feeling a bit out of sorts but she's feeling much better now!" Juvia

replied. _'I don't believe it my darling Gray-sama noticed that I wasn't at the guild and was worried, that must mean he_

_missed me by his side!'_ she thought happily. "Oh that's good then." Gray said with a friendly smile.

"So um have you eaten lunch yet?" Gray asked awkwardly. Juvia looked at him, "no actually I haven't." she answered.

"Well then do you want to join me for lunch, my treat?" Gray asked. _'Oh Mavis if this is a dream please don't wake me!'_

Juvia prayed silently. "Oh yes Juvia would very much like to eat lunch with Gray-sama!" Juvia answered enthusiastically

as she hugged Gray. "Whoa! Hey Juvia, what are you doing?!" Gray yelled as he tried to pry her off of him, to no avail.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Please review now people! You don't want me to drown you in my tears, do **

**you? **


End file.
